Feels Right
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Yet another short little Juliet and James one shot from before they became a couple.


_**Yet another James and Juliet one-shot of before they got together. Enjoy and pretty please review...**_

"Why you dressed up all fancy, Cinderella? Goin' to a ball I don't know 'bout?" I asked, referring to Juliet's attire as she strolled into the room.

"None of your buisness." She said flatly, smoothing down her skirt as she took one last glance in the mirror.

"Come on, It'll be our little secret, I won't tell those evil stepsisters of yours."

"If you must know." She started, fixating her eyes upon me, "I'm going on a _date_."

I opened my mouth to ask the obvious question but before I could she answered, "Jake."

"Ya gotta be kiddin'. You're goin' on a date with _Jake_?" I asked in awe, shaking my head disapprovingly, "Ya just can't let go, can ya?"

Juliet looked up at me curiously, unsure of what point I was trying to get across and said simply, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on." I prompted, "He's a doctor, he's tall, got dark hair."

"So?"

"His names Jake for god's sake. It's a letter off." I burst out, "You're basically datin' the doc--you're basically datin' _Jack_."

Juliet froze, lips tight together, eyes narrow, as I continued on, "Ya gotta face the facts, Juliet. He _left _you. He don't care 'bout us--don't care 'bout _you_. So get on with your life an' forget him. He's gone now, an' he ain't never comin' back."

She was quiet for a moment, taking her time to absorb the things I had just said before adverting her face away from mine. I watched her run her fingers through her hair and put her head down before she rapidly turned back towards me and frowned. I could tell by her expression that she was none too happy and she shot me a cold glare as she whispered, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't--" I started but was inturrupted by the blatant sound of door being slammed shut as she fled out the door. I shook my head as I watched her from the cloudy window, walking proudly yet with a grace that only she could pull off. She strolled to one of the neighboring houses and proceeded to knock at the door, and as I saw Jake open it with a grin, I grimaced.

Not wanting to see how the rest of their evening played out, I turned my head, cursing the doc for the hold he still clearly had over Juliet. Why did she like him anywho? He deserted her, he never actually cared 'bout her, all he ever cared about was Kate.

"LaFleur...?" I heard my voice being called suddenly and footsteps coming my way, "What was all that about, man? I heard you and the chick going at it."

"We weren't fightin'. An not that it's any of your buisness, but..." I begun as I looked at Miles, "She's goin' on a date."

"Ah, I get it." He said, grasping the concept, "You're jealous."

"Wh--what? Jealous? Of _Blondie_?" I spit out, causing Miles to grin slyly and chuckle, "Everyone knows you like her, I bet she even knows."

"What?" I asked, knowing that he couldn't be right...could he? Could Juliet know that I have feelings for her? I hadn't even known until a few days ago--no, she can't know, there's no way.

"Get out." I growled out, suddenly angry--at Jack, at Jake, at myself, at that son of a bitch Miles who never shuts his mouth.

"I'm not leaving. It's my house too, you know." He retorted and I clenched my fist, taking a step towards him and he quickly retreated and mummbled, "Fine, I'll go."

When he finally left, I headed over to the fridge to grab a beer and lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander to the past few weeks we had spent together.

_"Put on your sunscreen, James." Juliet chimed in from her place in the kitchen, "You don't want to get burned out there today."_

_"I keep tellin' ya. I don't need no damn sunscreen." I answered. Juliet had made it a habit to frequently remind me of these sort of things and even though I act annoyed, it wasn't so bad to have someone who was so protective over me. She then threw me a bottle of the stuff and I put it in my pocket, promising to put it on later._

_However, when I got home that day, Juliet shook her head, trying to contain her laughter and stated, "You didn't listen to me. I knew you wouldn't."_

_"Yeah, yeah, you were right." I stated gruffly, "If I listened to you, I wouldn't be burnt to a crisp."_

_Juliet sighed, now letting out a quick laugh and ran to the bathroom to grab some lotion, "This will do the trick." She stated as she sqeezed some out and put it on her hand, "Now let me put this on you."_

_I agreed, turning my face towards her and she grabbed it in her hands, rubbing the lotion gently on my face. She then moved to the back of my hands, massaging each of them with her soft, delicate fingers._

_"With this sort of treatment, I oughta get burnt more often." I joked when she was finally done and she smiled and said, "No way, James, this is a one time thing."_

A few hours and a few beers later, I heard the door creak open and someone walk through it.

"You're drunk." I heard Juliet say softly and I peaked my eyes opened as she examined the bottles scattered across the floor. She sighed heavily and grabbed a blanket, placing it over my body and failed to notice I was awake until I slurred, "Have fun with Prince Charmin'?"

"I went to his house to tell him the date was off and I spent the rest of the day on the pier: so I'd have to say no."

I leaned up in order to get a better view of her face which was turned towards the wall, and asked plainly, "Why'd ya do that?"

"I'm not in love with _him_. I'm in love with someone else..."

"Jack." I finished for her, hating the sound of his name on my tongue. She shook her head immediately and said quietly, "No, not Jack."

I furrowed my brow as I looked at her and she explained slowly, "You were right about one thing, this morning I was trying to get over another guy by seeing Jake. But you made me realize that was stupid..."

"Glad I got through to ya, sweetheart." I stated, honestly glad that she hadn't gone through with the date. She then took a deep breath, turning even more serious than earlier and admitted, "So like I said, I'm not in love with him...I'm in love with you."

Jules looked at me for a responce and after completely registering her words, they somehow sobered me up, and I jolted out of my seat.

I ran straight over to Juliet and pressed my lips against hers, and she instantly took to the idea. Within only seconds, our slow kiss turned into a fit of passion, our breath becoming heavy and faces burning up. When I pulled away, her eyes were still closed and there was a small, satisfied smile on her face.

"I love you, back." I stated, "I don't know how or when it happened but it did. I love you, Jules."

She grinned but then took a slight step away from me and explained carefully, "I'm bad at relationships. I never...I never had a successful one."

"Guess we're in the same boat then." I replied, "'Cause I never had a real one. They were all cons."

"Kate wasn't a con." She said suddenly, and I shook my head and added honestly, "You're right 'bout that, but she never made me feel the way you make me feel right now."

"An how _do _I make you feel?" She asked playfully and I replied quickly, "Hard to explain, sweetheart. But it's a good feelin', I know that much."

She smiled warmly and asked, "So do you think we can make this--_us_--work somehow?"

"Darlin', if we can handle flamin' arrows, time travelin', an' Faraday, I think we can manage as a couple."

"I hope you're correct." She smiled, "Because this feels so right."

"I know what ya mean."

_**I wasn't going to post this because I'm not too fond of it but I figured what the heck, so I hope you liked it. Review if you'd like :) **_


End file.
